Shinobi of Twilight
by Bighead98
Summary: After being given a new life by Kingdom Hearts, Roxas is adopted by the daughter of Izuna Uchiha. Now, what if, she was killed by an ROOT operative? Just what kind of power would he gain after losing, yet again, another person that he held dear to his heart?
1. Restart

**Now, before we get started, I would like to say this: I'm am very sorry about you fans of Void Sprits. Now don't worry, I'm not giving up on it or doing a hiatus, I'm just sorry about the long wait you guys had. Let me explain why its not being updated:**

**I had exams all of May, so I didn't have the chance to write any of my stories these during that month because I was too busy studying my ass off.**

**My computer has gotten a virus because someone has been watch, er, let's say cartoon XXX.**

**Lastly, I was busy writing this story and my other one: The Legend That Never Was, which is going to be my most creative work in my opinion. Any questions about, just P.M. about it. **

**Now just to say this ahead of time, this story WILL be connected to Void Spirits and will explain why I switched Roxas with Xion. While Lucy will being doing stuff as a badass mage in Earthland with the Organization, Roxas will be doing his own stuff in the Elemental Nations as a badass shinobi.**

**Another thing, you MUST read my old story "New Life" to understand how Roxas got to this world. I know its not the best, but at least you'll understand how he got to the world of Naruto.**

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**I do not own anything but this story**

* * *

In a small house made of wood, in a secluded forest, lived a middle aged woman of a certain clan of bloodlust and vengeance.

How long has it been since she left that cursed clan?

A decade or more?

Well, it didn't matter to her as long as she got away from this so called 'fate' of the Uchiha clan.

Sighing, the middle woman got up as her tea was finished boiling. She had long, dark hair that reached her back

that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a light-violet and white top, black pants, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. Her onyx eyes glowed under the moon light as she stood by the window. This was Taki Uchiha, daughter of Izuna Uchiha.

This beautiful young woman has exiled herself from her clan to get away from all the hate they all share. Her father, being the caring man that he was, had wished her to leave from that cursed clan before some kind of justice was done to them and by extension her.

Whether this was true or not, she did what her father had ask of her and left the clan. Due to being in the woods, Taki had no idea what was going on in the outside world, allowing her to be free. Of course, there would be assaian's coming after her for her bloodline and all, but she'll cross that bridge when she gets there.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Taki reached out to get a cup or at least tried to get one until disturbance interrupted her. Whether it was an earthquake or something far more dangerous, it shook the ground the beauty was standing on, causing the cup to drop.

'What the hell was that?', she thought wildly while holding onto the nearby table. The shaking stop, but didn't diminish her worries as she ran outside to see what caused the racket.

* * *

Power was what she was feeling at the moment. It was nearby and what caused the shaking. While at first most would think this was a result of some kind of Jikūkan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu, but Taki knew better. She felt something even stronger than chakra, something even more potent.

It faded away but left trances of itself in the air of the forest, allowing the inhibiter to locate the presence. As soon she turned left, her eyes widened at a unbelievable sight.

It was a young by around the age of five with blonde spikey hair. He had on street clothes of some kind, consisting of a white overshirt, a black muscle shirt beneath, tan jeans, and black-red-and-white shoes, which seemed to be too oversized for him at the moment. Also, there was an X shaped necklace around his neck. On his left hand were two rings, one pure black and one pure white, each on a finger with a checkered, white and black waistband. Another thing that was off about this boy was that there was a strange aura coming off him, one that seemed different to her. Power. Maybe that was it.

However that thought was destroyed, when Taki noticed his skin was deadly pale. Moving her eyes to his covered chest, his torso had multiple claw marks. Deducing that he was mauled by an animal, Taki knew this was the cause of his critical condition.

While flipping some hand signs, the middle aged woman went by his side immediately. Her hands glowed green due to the effects of the **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** as she heal his chest.

After a few minutes, the black haired woman let out a sigh in relief. She was satisfied with the results. While he could use a few stitches, he was going to be okay. Though he still lost a huge amount of blood. He would need an immediate blood transfusion. Of course, she can do it since her knowledge was around the field was vast and even _if_ she didn't, she'd do it anyways due to the fact that she would never let a child die.

Determined with her decision, Taki carried the boy's body bridal style and ran back to her home.

Slowly, but surely, blue eyes awakened from their slumber as morning rays of sunshine passed though the window hit a face. Brushing his spiky, blonde hair off of his face the child yawned at the morning. That noise belonged to non other than Roxas, Number XIII, the Key of Destiny of Organization XIII, as he begun to regain his vision.

* * *

A wooden roof finally came to mind as Roxas' vision cleared. Rubbing his temples, Roxas rose up a little from what felt like a bed, "Uh, what happened last night." He asked himself, which made him pause for a second.

Instead of the irritated sigh of a teenager, it was; rather it was the diminutive squeak of a little boy. The realization_-accurate though it was-_sent a jolt of disbelief down the Keyblade wielder's spine. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be...real...

Looking down himself, the blonde found himself in a white robe that seemed to belong to a female. Maybe that was the one who found him? Though that wouldn't explain why his chest felt sore…

Opening his gown, he saw band aids on his torso which seemed stained with red,'Blood? But how did I…' he began to wonder, until a certain entity gave him this warning.

_Remember, there will be some changes done to you so be careful._

The teen turned boy groaned as his memory jogged back to him. Of course she did this. Who else would be able to turn him into a child? He'd bet _she _was the one who gave him those wounds somehow, for some reason! It's not all that ridicules when you're dealing with an all powerful entity.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier…" he muttered to himself as he turned to the morning sun. Like the kid he is, the blonde couldn't help but be memorized by the newly discovered ball that had just awakened.

For Roxas, this was defiantly new. In the World That Never Was, it was an unpredictable event, but the original inhabitants of this world had learned to live without constant sunlight. The dark nature of the world had become tolerable to the Organization, so when the sun did come up, they tried their best to ignore it and continue about their business. But the sun, because of the world's nature, only shone halfway above the horizon, casting only dawn on the world. The strange morning light, along with the constant cloudy skies in the worlds, made the world much more eerie than it really was.

But really, it was beautiful when you took in the whole picture. The Kingdom Hearts moon, cradled carefully in the clouds, shielded from the Sun and the clouds would still occasionally rain on the ground below.

Now with a fully shining Sun, Roxas looked in awe at the ball of fire as its light began the day, 'Well, this is new.' he thought as his eyes took in this new sight.

But before he could take in the morning anymore, the door opened. Turning around quickly, the former Nobody prepared to summon his Keyblades, but immediately stopped when he met a beautiful sight.

Taki, in a black and white robe, had just awakened. She decided to check on her little 'patient' to see if he was doing fine. Obviously, he must be awake by now, since the Sun always shined bright in this part of the forest.

'I hope he's okay.' she thought worriedly as she reached the guest room. Reaching with left hand, Taki twisted the knob and opened the door.

Blue met onyx.

Blinking, the runaway Uchiha's gaze meet unbelievably, bright blue eyes that seemed to warm up her soul for some reason. Though she had to admit, it did go well with his unusually spiky hair, which itself was rare these days.

"Um, hi?" Roxas stated/asked almost shyly.

Taki shook her head out of her stubor, what is she doing! The boy must be scared out of his mind, being in some stranger's home after being attacked. She knew she would be.

Giving a motherly smile, the black haired woman went over to the little kid, "Sorry if I startled you. How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Leaning slightly, Roxas answered, "Fine. Just, um, enjoying the morning sight, I guess." he said a little nervous. He looked down at his hands and began to play with his fingers, left with nothing else to do in the unsure moments to come.

"Good, now let me check those wounds of yours, it looked like you took a pretty big hit from something." She stated. Without looking back at her, the former Nobody pulled up his shirt to show the bloody bandages, "Alright time for a change." she said before tearing them off.

Her eyes widened at the sight she was given. It seemed that the wounds that were previously embedded on Roxas' chest disappeared from sight.

Roxas noticed her reaction, "Something wrong?"

Taki gave him a confuse stare, "Kinda. I mean you received wounds from yesterday. They should be still fresh or have at least left some scars. But you've completely healed! As if they went there in the first place…" she explained, very confused.

Unknown to her, this was normal for a typical Nobody. The body becomes perfectly in sync with itself when one loses their hearts to Darkness and allows every cell in that Nobody's body to reproduce and die in perfect equilibrium. This allows the body to rapidly re-grow practically any part of the body, allowing a Nobody to recover from any injury at a superhuman rate. And it would seem that Kingdom Hearts left this advantage to Roxas, knowing it will help him in the future.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Roxas looked back at his savoir who was still dealing with her own musings, "So, um…can I ask who you are?" he asked, causing Taki to widen her eyes in disbelief at herself.

"I'm so sorry! I tend to forget about formalities…it's a bad habit of mine. Anyways, my name is Taki. Taki Uchiha. And you are?"

"Roxas. No surname." He responded immediately.

"You mean, you don't have a last name?"

Roxas nodded,"Yeah…I don't remember it." He lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie, considering who or what he is. Not that she needed to know

The black haired woman frowned at that, "I see…so you don't remember how you got those wounds or even how you got into this forest?" she pressed on.

The teen-turned-kid shook his head, "Nope. All I remember was an intense light." Once again, he wasn't completely lying, mind you.

Taki raised an eye-brow skeptically but retreated it. Who was she to judge the kid? Normally she might not have believed that, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. His eyes held an innocent wave of blue. Something inside of her knew that he was telling the truth.

After a few minutes of silence, Roxas spoke up once more, "So…what happens now?" he asked tentatively, which made Taki go into deep thinking, with her hand on her chin and all.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, the young woman snapped her fingers, getting a great idea, "I know! You don't remember your parents, right?"

Roxas nodded.

"And you don't remember your surname name right?"

Roxas once again nodded.

"Well, why don't I just adopt you?" She chirped happily while Roxas blanched.

Did she really just say that out of the blue? _Adopt _him? "Wait, hold on there just a minute!" He cried while waving his arms comically, "Aren't you rushing this a bit fast?! We barely know each other! "

Taki rolled her eyes before sitting on his bed side, causing him to move back, "Well then, we'll get to know each as mother and son!"

"B-But are you sure?" Roxas stuttered.

Sighing, Taki put a hand on the cowering boy's lap and looked at him with reassuring eyes, "Roxas" she began softly, "I honestly don't see what's the problem with this. In this world, many love ones come and go even though they're not relatives. Blood or not, people make bonds that last an eternity. Unfoutainly, I've never had such luck yet. My mother died giving birth to me, while my father died giving my uncle power. Yet there you were, lying within a forest and now having my blood in you."

"Blood?"

Taki nodded, "Long story short, you were running low on blood, so I pumped some of my own to help you live. So at this point, you're the closest thing I have to a son." She stated, causing Roxas' eyes to widen greatly, "So, are you willing to be with me for a while, sochi-kun?" she finished softly as she put a warm hand over Roxas'.

Said boy lowered head in deep thought. It was true what she said, people don't need blood to be family. Like Xion and Axel for example. They were like a brother and sister to, even though they didn't have hearts or so says Xemnas. Anyways, those two were the closest thing he had for family at that point of his life.

Roxas gave a tried sigh. They _were _his family, but, with much regret, that was in the past and he was here now, in the present. And here she was, a seemly wonderful woman who was willing to become his mother, 'Besides, at this point what do I have to lose?' he thought as he made his decision and raised his head.

"Okay, I'll be your son from now until the end…mom." He declared while giving his best grin. Though it would seem he was outclassed in that department, when Taki gave a smile that seemed to open up the heavens and galloped her son.

"Alright then Roxas-kun, until death, you are now Roxas Uchiha, got it?" she whispered in his while her arms were circled his neck and she brought him close.

His whole body tensed. He had never been handled this way. What was he supposed to do? Nothing of course.

After a few seconds, Taki let go of Roxas but still kept a hand on his shoulder, "Well come on, breakfast is on the table Roxas-kun." She said before taking his hand into hers and practically dragging him to the dining room.

This new life was going to be interesting, to say at least.

* * *

3 years later

"Roxy-chan! Dinner!" Called out the voice of an older Taki.

"Coming mom!" Yelled the voice of an eight year old Roxas Uchiha. He now sported an blue hoodie with a black shirt within it, along with black shorts and shoes that both had a black and white checker pattern. Also, his necklace was currently sat around his neck while his ringers were on his left hand along with his waistband.

Smiling slightly, Roxas made his way to the kitchen, thinking about the past short, yet memorable years with his adopted mother. Learning many things about how families work and all. Apparently, this is what 'love' was from a mother who cared about her child. This was working out a lot better than his former 'family'…

But though soon Roxas found out, while she was an amazing mother, but a cook she was not. She did something few could, that was burn broiling water. Apparently, she's been living off the fruits of the lush forest.

Luckily, during his time in the fake Twilight Town, DIZ has given memories on how to cook amazing food, for some reason, and put them to good use in the past few years, much to his mother's happiness and glee. Though, why she never questioned a little kid on how he knew how to make gourmet food was beyond him. But, Taki still loved eating fresh fruits grown from the forest once in a while, like today.

Walking into the kitchen, Roxas was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting on the table with what looked like a bowl of fruits in her hands, smiling brightly at him.

"How are you feeling Roxy-chan." She greeted happily before gesturing to the bowl of fruit at the other side of the table.

"Good morning Mom." The blonde greeted back, before sitting in his own chair and grabbing the bowl of fruit and the fork by it.

"So got any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked while putting a blueberry in her mouth.

Roxas shrugged and stabbed an apple slice, "Nothing much. Just going to the usual place, you know." He stated before putting the apple in his mouth. His mother simply raised an eyebrow at that sentence.

"You mean, that place? Ever since we've first saw that place, you've went there every day. How come?" She questioned and much to her dismay, Roxas once again shrugged.

"It's a nice a place, you know that. There's nothing dangerous about it, since it is in the safe part of the forest. Besides, it's nostalgic." The blonde muttered the last part quietly, which his mother caught.

"What, you said something?" The female Uchia questioned her son.

"Nothing, nothing." He dismissed quickly, making Taki, reluctantly, drop the subject. It was in that moment Roxas realized that he has just finish dinner and got up from the table.

"Well, I'm off. I promise I'll be back around the same time." He assured. Taki nodded, but with a little hesitance.

"Alright… just be careful. You never know what's out there in this world." She advice before Roxas nodded.

"Okay mom. See you later." And with that, Roxas went through the door and left the house. After hearing the door closed, a suppressed frown made its way onto Taki's face.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon…

* * *

With Roxas

Walking, walking, and walking some more, Roxas found himself at the end of the forest he and his mother were accompanied in. He looked up into the air at the clouds, where a beautiful sunset from the edge made its way to the sky. The scattering of clouds took on orange and pink hues as the brilliant sun disc shines upon the land below.

The blonde Uchia closed his eyes and took in the scenery of the current time. There is something completely breath taking about watching the sun linger on the horizon of nature, dipped just barely below the ground and still enough to light the town in a warm, golden glow. Roxas re-opened his eyes, watching the hues of red, orange and yellow trace shapes in the sky above the forest.

This time of day reminded him of the days he spent with Axel and Xion, all three-fifty eight of them. His mind was filled with warm images; images of him, Axel, and Xion sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, eating ice cream together…

…Images of hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, before realizing the Twilight Town he was in was fake…

…Images of talking to Namine…

Suddenly, the former nobody felt something soft on his lap. He looked down to see a white rabbit in-between his legs, looking forward at the sunset, like he was.

"It's a beautiful time, isn't?" Roxas asked the rabbit, who shaked its head as if to agree with him.

Soon enough, the sun has officially set, only to be replaced by the shining moon in the sky. Its light shined across the sky, causing small stars to suddenly flicker into existence. He stayed in that sitting position for a little while longer. It was peaceful and he liked it a little bit.

The all of a sudden, The rabbit's ears started to twitch, as if the it had sensed something. It quickly left, jumping off of Roxas' lap and leaping into the dark forest for the night

'Well,' thought Roxas, 'It was nice while it lasted.'

And with that, he got up, cracked his neck, doing a couple of stretches while speaking. "Well, better hurry up on home. Don't want mom to a heart attack." He joked before walking onto the trail of his home.

* * *

Roxas tiredly approached his home with more than a few yawns. With his hands in his pockets, he trudged to his home where his mother was waiting for him, she always waited for him before going to bed. Roxas absently rubbed his head, feeling more tired than he was, he swore, with all the work she does around the house, his mother was going to ruin her health like that. Not that he would ever say that in front of her face, that would be implying that she was getting old and she HATED being told that.

Roxas shook his head as he reached the front door. While the blonde gripped the door's handle, he seemed to pause for a split second before opening the door.

Inside was surprisingly quiet, deadly quiet…too quiet. Immediately, Roxas knew there was something wrong as soon as he closed the door. Now normally, his mother would gallop him for being out for this long, because that was just her nature. But she didn't do it, so what's wrong? Unless something happen to her…

Slowly but surely, the blonde Uchia went into the kitchen he accompanied hours ago, only to see a sight that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life: his mother on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds, most notably her chest. Taki's eyes showed no signs of life, staring endlessly at the ceiling above her.

Tears began to spill from Roxas' eyes as he began to cry as all the strength in his body and soul drained from him at the sight, causing him to drop to his knees.. This couldn't be happening…not again. How could someone he cared about die again? Why did it have to happen to him? Why was he so weak, so unable to protect the ones precious to him?

"W-Who did this?" He managed to croak out.

"I did." Answered a male, unfamiliar voice from upfront.

Blue eyes widened in shock while tears still spilled. That voice spoke in a metallic, monotone sound with no emotion whatsoever, that if Roxas didn't know better he would have sworn that it was a Nobody. But there was no one in this world that lost their heart to Darkness or a least no yet, so who was it?

Looking up, Roxas saw someone that seemed to be a ninja. He was wearing what looked like a regular black cloak with its hood over his head and a mask that was shaped like a wolf that had a left shaped symbol on the forehead. However, the most notable thing about this person, was that he was carrying a katana that was dripping with blood.

Roxas stared at the katana in his hand and could only ask, "Why?"

"Because, it was my mission."

'Mission?' Though Roxas as he dipped his head down. Did he mean somebody _ordered_ his mother's death? If so, why. Why would someone order her death? She was a loving and caring person to Roxas, what did she ever do to that person? Who would order the death of such a wonderful woman?

As Roxas began to shake, the mysterious man spoke once more, "Unfortunately, I cannot leave any evidence of myself being here, so you must die." He stated, as if what he was about to do was an everyday thing and began to walk towards the trembling boy.

However, unknown to him, Roxas wasn't shaking out of despair but. Something snapped deep within him as his wrath soon broke through to the surface. He snapped his head up so quickly that something in his neck actually popped, but he was too angry to notice at the moment.

All he felt was revenge.

The assassin stopped his feet and couldn't help but gasped at the last he would see in his emotionless life.

A pair of angry, blood red eyes with an X-like Nobody symbol in the center of them. Before anything else could happen, black flames burst from thin-air hand ignited the murder. He screamed and shouted at the pain of the fire before tripping on his own feet and fell on the furniture of the home, which also ignited and began to burn.

Soon enough, the whole wooden house began to burn away from the black flames of **Amaterasu**. It was then that Roxas had noticed that both his eyes were bleeding before slumping down and fainting from exhaustion. However, before he fainted, his red eyes saw a another black figure towering over him just as darkness took him.

* * *

Sighing in both sadness and exhaustion, the figure looked as the black flames took away the home of Roxas and Taki. His whole face was hidden behind his hood with his cloak separated just enough for one to see a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Turning around, he saw the unmoving forms of both Roxas and Taki as he looked on with sadness.

"Even when you left, it seemed that fate didn't leave out." He stated with sadness at the cold figure of Taki. His eyes then darted to the unconscious body of her son, "Still, such an interesting child you have raised. To awaken the **Mangekyō Sharingan** at such a young age…" he trailed off while still staring at the boy, not really knowing why he was surprised. After all, the feeling of loss and hopelessness is known by all, even as young as him.

The cloaked figure absently rubbed his head, feeling more tired than he was, before grabbing a scroll from his cloak. Setting the scroll onto the ground and opening it, the black-cloaked man performed a couple of hand-seals, causing Taki's body to disappear in a puff of smoke and into the scroll for proper burial later. After putting it back into his cloak, the figure bent down and grabbed Roxas into his arms.

Looking down to the sleeping blonde, the figure couldn't help but smile a bit, "It will be interesting raising you…my grandson." He stated before melting into the ground with Roxas in his hands.

* * *

**Now, I bet some of you are wondering why I decided to make this story. **

**Answer: Because nobody else has thought of it, DUH!**

**By the way, the reason why Kingdom Hearts gave Roxas those wounds was so he would be pitied and helpless so someone would take care of him. I know, I know, that's some sick logic, right?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review it!**


	2. Meeting

**I own nothing but this story**

A small groan came out from the small form of de-aged Roxas as he began to stir. Opening his eyes, he was met with more darkness. From the feeling of it, it was bandages that were wrapped around his eyes. Did he injure them? If so, who put them on? Luckily, he still felt his clothes were on and wasn't naked.

The blonde began to raise his body, only to regret it the next second, "Ow!" he hissed. He popped his neck? When did that happen…

Memories of his time in the Organization, with Xion, Axel, Namine and his recent with recent life with his late adoptive mother flooded back to him before he stood up on the bed he was on.

Wait, _late_?

'_Right, she's dead.'_ He reminded himself before he allowed a tear to shed from his eye. He couldn't believe it; his mother, the only person he'd cared for in this world, was gone, taken from him. He knew why, but who? Who would have such an evil heart to willing take away his own mother from him?

Who indeed.

However, Roxas had no time to ponder on those words when a sound found its way towards his eyes. It wasn't the _drip, drip, drip_ coming from the ceiling, revealing to the blonde that he was in some sort of cave. No, it was the sound of a cane hitting the floor while someone was walking.

"Ah, I see you have awakened my boy." Stated the owner of the cane, who sounded male.

The voice sounded humble and peaceful but oh so old. Unfortunately, due to the bandages covering his blue eyes, the adopted Uchiha could only imagine how the old man looked.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded without a hint of fear in his voice. After all, fighting Heartless the very embodiment of true Darkness on a regular basis for about a year can give one that kind of confidence, even in a situation like this one.

The old man chuckled at his straightforwardness, impressed that he wasn't stuttering like most kids would his age, "My, my, quite the eager one are we?"

"No not really, considering the fact I have nowhere to go right now." Roxas answered with slight sadness in his voice. For some reason, he felt the old man lose his smile.

"True." He said simply, before walking over to the bed Roxas was on, "But moaning isn't going to bring her back, you know."

The spikey blonde sniffed, "Tell me something I don't know. But I gotta ask: where am I?"

He felt the old man turn his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction, "There'll be time for questions for later, my boy. Now is the time for rest."

Roxas, deciding it wasn't necessary, jumped off the bed and ran up towards the old man, "I can sleep when I'm dead. Right now I need answers."

He skidded to a stop when he felt the old man turn to him, "I see, you definitely are an adopted Uchiha." The old man chuckled before he grabbed Roxas' hand gently before guiding him out of the room.

The ex-nobody felt a little weird being guided by an old man with bandages around his eyes. Then again, with all the adventures he had taken on in his past, he should probably be used to this kind of thing.

Probably.

The old man shook him out of his train of thought. "Well now, where would you like to begin my boy?"

"Well first things first, just who are you?" Questioned Roxas as the two continued walking.

"I am a ghost of the Uchiha." The old man answered as he turned to face the boy, "Izuna Uchiha."

Roxas couldn't hold back a gasped of shock at the name.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two years ago_

"_Hey mom." Asked a seven year-old Roxas, who was in the kitchen with Taki, helping her NOT burn dinner._

"_Yes, Roxy-chan?"_

"_Do you have any relatives?" He asked innocently causing his mother to tense up at the question. _

_After a moment or so, Taki decided to answer," Well, um…let's just say, the Uchiha clan isn't a very family- like." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_For a moment there, Taki's lovely face darkened before responding," Their not peaceful." She said as if it was a fact, "You can say, they are blinded by the gift within their blood."_

_That response made her son confuse, but decided not to elaborate on it, "Okay, can you at least tell me about your parents?" _

"_Oh, well I didn't know much about my mother since she died giving birth to me." She looked back at Roxas, who had a shocked look on his face, feeling guilty from unknowingly speaking of that painful subject, and continued, "So, I was raised by my father. I still remember him, a __harmonic and devoted person who wanted the best for the clan. But, he knew one day they would make a mistake and didn't want me to__ be a part of it. So, about twenty years ago, he sent me away in hopes I'll be safe… And so far its work." She stated with a frown on her face. _

_"I'm sorry." Roxas while looking down at the floor._

_A body wrapped around him before he looked up to see Taki's loving face again, "Don't worry about it Roxas. I pretty sure father would love to meet his grandson one day."_

* * *

_Flashback end_

"You're…grandpa!" He stated in realization as if he was accusing him of some kind of crime. That sentence made Izuna raise his eye-brows.

"So Taki DID mention, did she?"

"A little. She said something about you sending her away, why?" He questioned further, causing the older Uchiha to sigh at his curiousness.

"Well, in order for me to answer that, we must go to the beginning on how it all started for our clan." He responded solemnly as he continued to guide Roxas in, well, wherever they are.

After a few moments, Izuna began the lecture, "The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favored the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From this hate came what Tobi calls the Nikushimi no Noroi (Curse of Hatred). You understand so far, my boy?" The old man asked over his shoulder and received a nod.

Feeling pleased at this, he continued, "From the younger son descended the Senju clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. The Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their **Sharingan (****Copy Wheel Eye)** as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. However, there was one who really stood out in the Uchia clan. His name was Madara…my brother." Izuna stated causing Roxas' covered eyes to go wide but didn't notice and continued," Uchia Madara was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the **Mangekyō Sharingan (****Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)**, took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa. Unfortunately, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realizing that they were outclassed by the Senju. To make it worse…they were right."

"But why!" Exclaimed Roxas, "If the clan would have made an alliance with them, then wouldn't the fighting stop? Why risk lives over something pointless?"

Izuna heavily sighed," To be honest, we thought they were trying to deceive us with broken promises they weren't going to keep. We all thought the Senju were just playing us for…including me." He answered earning a gasp from Roxas but went one once more, "Sometime later, Madara and I fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where I was mortally wounded by Tobirama, Hashirama's younger one day, after seeing Hashirama's, the Senju's clan leader, resolve, he gave in. Madara retreated with me, but soon after, I, let's say 'died' from my wounds but, I was able to leave Madara a gift that would help him in the future… my eyes."

For some reason, Roxas felt his face become even more scornful then before as the older man stopped all of a sudden while letting his hand go as Izuna continued, "I thought back then that would help him become a far stronger leader than he already was…but it's my eyes only played a great role in Madara's antagonism towards the Senju clan when they proposed a truce. Though, soon after, my brother seemed to have given in to their proposal and made peace. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Hashirama Senju being selected as Hokage. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but his clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected. Following Madara's betrayal, it would seem that my brother has gone into hiding after faking his death in the battle against Hashirama."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you're still alive. You said 'died' from your wounds, so how on earth are you still alive?"

The second oldest Uchiha chuckled at this question, "Ah, true. But I had something no other Uchiha had those days."

"And what was that?" Questioned Roxas.

"A healing factor."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the ex-nobody. His grandfather actually ran away from a fight, despite his Uchia pride? Oh, he had to hear this, "So your meaning to tell me you faked your own death?" He felt his grandfather nod, "But why and how did you pull off?"

"To tell you the truth, I got scared... scared of dying in that hopeless war. So, tell me, what was the only way for me to live longer in the era I lived in?" He paused as if expecting to get an answer, "By faking it, of course! And for how I got my body out?" He chuckled at that, seeing as that it was funny to him at the moment," Let's just say I have my ways"

"So basically, you decided to abandon your family just so you can live longer?"

"Yes." He stated with amount of regret in his voice, "But before that happened, I sent my daughter, your mother, away from the future bloodshed of the clan that would take place in the future."

"Future bloodshed of the clan?"

"Yes, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju gave the Uchiha control of the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust. However, this was really just a way of keeping the Uchiha's emotions in check so the village would not end up with another Madara. Over the years, some Uchiha came to realise their ostracism and believed that they were being purposely kept out of Konoha's governing affairs. Though some tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Senju had already completely suppressed the Uchiha. Soon enough, They became a bunch of fools, who think too much of themselves because of **Sharingan's** power…"

"Did something happen to the clan?" Questioned Roxas in a voice barely above whisper, mainly because he had a very good idea of their fate.

"A couple of years pasted by and the current clan head of the Uchiha decided he wanted to take over Konoha, you know, the average power hungry, simple minded fool." He joked before continuing." Anyways, It would seemed that the council of Konoha caught wind of the plan, because they planted a spy within the Uchiha before they even made it...another Uchiha. A man that goes by the name Itachi. The council gave him gave an order… to kill every Uchiha who participated in their little revolution."

"You mean he-"

"Yes, had to kill his own blood…can't even to begin to describe the emotional stress he was experienced." He grimaced at the pain Itachi must held in his heart by doing such a deed, "He succeeded. But has seemed to spare his little brother from the massacre. Why, I have no idea."

"…So what now?" Asked Roxas.

"Simple, I train you."

"What."

"I said I'm going to train you."

"But why? Even though I'm your grandson, ADOPTED grandson mind you, what's in it for? I know for a fact you have a motive." He claimed. With his time with the Organization, he knew everyone wanted something and by helping someone, they would get something themselves in some way, even his 'grandfather'.

"Mmm, you're quite the perspective one, aren't you? Very well, I must train you in order to stop a plan of a madman." He stated grimly.

"Plan?"

Izuna nodded," Yes. Right before Hashirama nominated his brother to become the Nidaime Hokage, he took possession of the nine Bijū including and handed them out the five Great Shinobi Villages in order to establish some measure of balance."

"What are Bijū?"

"Bijū, also known as the nine Tailed Beasts, are demons. The Tailed Beasts are massive, living forms of charka that have power that far outmatches most shinobi, but, unlike my brother, I do not think Bijū are not mindless beast. In my theory, the tailed beasts have their own personalities and emotions. Yet despite this, Madara plans to exploit their power for his own use." His grip on his cane seemed to have tightened as he continued, "Before the nine Tailed Beasts existed there was only one with ten tails…the Jubi." Izuna began to tell, with his voice almost… grim, "The Ten-Tails was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world. Not only is the Ten-Tails the source of all chakra, but also the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. It is a god that created countries and has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Luckily, during that time was the era of the Sage of the Six Paths. With his power, he sealed the Jubi's chakra within himself, thus becoming the first ever Jinchūriki in history of this world. The Sage then sealed the body into space, becoming the moon. Also, just before his death, he was able spilt the Jubi into the nine Tailed Beasts."

The younger Uchiha frowned in doubt, "Are you sure? I doubt one man could do all that all alone." He said, skepticism lightly lacing his words.

Izuna raised an eyebrow at this, "Myths are born from truth my boy and this one is no different." He answered a bit annoyed before continuing, "Back to the topic, Madara discovered this legend and formed a plan. He plans on capturing all of the Tailed Beasts and making, once more, the Jubi. With it, he plans on casting the ultimate Genjutsu on the moon… **Mugen (Infinite) Tsukuyomi**.

"**Mugen Tsukuyomi**?"

"Yes, with it, this scheme would result in Madara's ability to manipulate every living creature, ceasing all conflict by purging free will itself from the world…a world with no winners or losers. A so called everlasting peace" He explained making his grandson gasp in horror and shock.

"But, that's horrible! That would turn everyone into mindless slaves! How can that be peace?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"You are right. This plan is nothing more than robbing humanity of their free will. Without it, then there is nothing to live for. All it'll be is a fake reality."

"So…you want me to stop it?"

"Yes, in order for you to do that, you must get stronger and in order to get stronger, one must train. Now, we must-"

"No."

For the first time since being with his grandson, Izuna was at a loss for words, "… _What?_" What did that mean? What? No, _really_… _**What?**_

"I said no." Roxas repeated turning around. He had a feeling his grandfather blink at him in disbelief at his back. Which was exactly what he was doing.

Did this boy not hear what he just said? The fate of the whole world and its people was in sake and he refused he help them?

Was there something wrong with this kid?

"Roxas." He said in a very cold voice, "You can't just _not _do this. If you don't, then the lives of people will fade into an seemless illusion. How can just say no?!"

"I JUST DID!" The blonde roared back, feeling his grandfather take a step back at the sudden outburst and continue, "Tell me why the hell should help the world when it took the one thing I cared about! For no reason I know of what so ever! From the story you told me, all this world has done was fight, so give me a good reason why I should save a world so full of blood!" He shouted before taking a few steps away.

It was always like this for him. People want him, manipulating him, all for his power. He wasn't going through that again. He utterly refused to be some kind of tool to be thrown away after it had nothing else to give. Even if it was for others, why should help them? No, he wasn't going to help people that couldn't stop raging war against each other.

He wasn't Sora.

The spiky blonde lowered his head, mad at the situation at hand. Anger boiled within Roxas as he tore off the bandages off his eyes, not really thinking about. He then noticed the place he was currently in, had an endless sky where islands are floating and about, but was too angry to really care. However, what he did care about, was the fact that he was greeted by an unexpected sight reflecting back in the water below his.

With his head down, the normally blue eyed boy couldn't help but gasp in shock at the change in him. There was water bellow that reflected, what looked like a pair of X-like Nobody symbols in the center of the each eye. Surrounding each of those symbols were nine tomoes around them with the background color being blood red. Knowing it was _his_ eyes staring right back at him, Roxas shuddered at the change.

"This is me, isn't it?" He asked, mostly to himself. The spikey blonde gingerly touched the side of his eye to be sure this was really happening, '_Is this the __**Mangekyō Sharingan **__grandpa was talking about?'_ he thought while he saw the reflection of the center of his eyes.

But that doesn't explain the tomes around the X…

The former blue-eyed boy felt the hand of his adopted grandfather and turned around to get a good look at him for the first time. Unsurprisingly, he had white hair as any other old man but was still a fairly skinned man with a couple of wrinkles. Bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it with a ponytail at the back of his spikey hair. His attire was black cloak that had a hood that looked like it could cover his whole face. His cloak separated just enough for Roxas to see a pair of black shinobi sandals. His onyx held wisdom and grimness any person would have his age.

"B-But how?" Roxas whispered softly to himself, but was still heard by the older Uchia.

"You know, the **Sharingan **is also known as 'the eye that reflects feelings'."Izuna said making his grandson turn to him in confusion.

"Eye that reflects feelings?" The adopted Uchia repeated with his grandfather nodding.

"Yes. By common belief of most, it is said that in order to obtain the **Mangekyō Sharingan** one must kill their best friend." He then began to sigh in sadness at having to explain the conditions, "However, that is not true. In order to obtain the second stage of the **Sharingan** one must be in a state of regret to obtain the kaleidoscope." The old explained.

Roxas lowered his head in understanding on how he got this power, "I-I got to the second stage, because I saw mom's dead body…it was too painful to know somebody actually killed her and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He stated somberly.

The moment he saw Taki's dead body, something in Roxas broke. He was angry that somebody killed her, sad that she was gone from his life, horrified she was murdered in cold blood, but most of all… he regretted, once again, that he could not protect someone that he cared about in his life.

It made him feel pathetic.

And these eyes were the proof of his failure.

But what about …? "Then, what about the other thing…" He trailed off, but Izuna knew he was talking about the tomes and began to tell him what he had to do.

"Over time, use of the **Mangekyō Sharingan's** power deteriorates its user's eyesight to the point of blindness; the kaleidoscope begins to lose its light. Only by taking and transplanting theeyes ofanother Uchia, can one escaped the spreading darkness; the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**." The old man stated, making Roxas' eyes widened in realization.

"Then your brother must have been the first one to have it." He pointed out.

Izuna gave a short smile at the perceptiveness he had at such a young age, a very bright boy indeed, "That is correct. Do to the fact that you were adopted, I had to use the eyes of the closest blood ties you had with; Taki."

The young Uchia blinked at this, his mother's eyes were his now. The sight she had now belonged to him, "Weird…" he muttered under his breathe, causing the older male to chuckle at this.

"Yes, indeed. But better than being blind, right?" He asked rhetorically, which his grandson agreed to. Though, the mention of his mother did brought some other questions.

"The guy that killed mom," He begun while raising his head," he said that he was order by someone to do it, but who?" He demanded while tightening his fists. He _needed _to know who order the man to carry out the order. Just who would command someone to do such a horrible act?

Izuna closed his eyes in thought before speaking, "The one who ordered the act, was an ROOT operative." He answered in a calm voice.

"ROOT?"

"Yes. You can say, they are the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth, the darkness with the light of the village." He stated grimly, before continuing, "It was founded and is still headed by Shimura Danzō."

Roxas tilted his head to the left, "Danzō?"

Izuna nodded, "Under his order, ROOT carry out missions that Danzō believes will benefit Konoha. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are carried out in the dark - autonomous of Konoha's authority. Danzō has trained its members to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment…the perfect shinobi." He informed causing Roxas to widen his eyes in shock and horror at brutality and cruelty of this man.

"E-Even if that is true, kill your own brother or be killed? Become an emotionless puppet? That's no better than having no free will!" The blonde exclaimed. Sure Xion, one of his best friends before her 'suicide' at his hands, was a puppet, but she wasn't emotionless damnit! She had feelings like the average person did, no matter what she was created to be. Seriously, that was some sick and insane logic.

"That is true, but it would seem that his methods have work well so far."

"B-But wait, why would he send one of his men to his mother? WHY WOULD HE ORDER THE DEATH OF MY MOTHER!?" He exclaimed, making his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **unconsciously spin rapidly.

Despite this, Izuna stared him down without flinching at all and spoke, "Who knows? However, that is irrelevant at this point."

"HOW IS THAT IRRELEVANT?!"

"She already dead, remember?" He reminded coldly, causing the younger boy to freeze his anger with his eyes halting their spin and to simply stare at his grandfather, allowing him to continue, "What is relevant is what are you going to do about now? Will you go after Danzō and take revenge?" He questioned, truly curious at what his grandson would decide on.

Roxas answered strangely. He laughed bitterly, "Do you know what mom would do to me if I went after revenge in her name? She would just slap the lips out of my mouth and then probably beat me to death herself for everything I would have done to get that revenge." He claimed, full knowing it was true. The last time he went after revenge, he got captured and nearly had his existence erased.

Izuna's eyebrows rose "Oh really? Then what is it you want now?"

"I-I want to have the power to protect the people I care about. At this point, I just want to be strong enough to be able to protect the ones I care about. I just don't want to see another person I care about die in front of me…a least, not again." He declared with determination in his voice.

Izuna smiled at the convection of his grandson, happy with the decision he made, 'You will truly be interesting to raise, my boy.' He thought before speaking once more.

"I see, if that is your decision, then I have no choice but to respect it." He stated, making Roxas smile slightly at the approval, "However, you aren't going to be strong just by standing there." Whipping his cane up, he pointed to a direction which Roxas followed.

He widened his eyes to discover, what looked like, a big Japanese style mansion, made entirely out of wood, located on one of the bigger islands of this dimension.

"Beginning now, your training starts!"

* * *

**Here he is! Roxas' grandfather is Izuna Uchiha. Now to explain how that guy is here in with Roxas without anybody knowing he's still alive is very, **_**very**_** complicated. **

**Now don't worry, Roxas isn't going to use his EMS out of the bat. His body won't be able to handle the use of its abilities until his body is more developed. Besides, if he goes god-like in ability already at such a young age that would be a boring story, right?**

**Also, I know the timeline in this story probably is confusing, but remember: this fanfiction, anything goes really. **

**I'd write more in this chapter, but to be honest, I'm lazy and been working on my other stories. Plus, my damn school gave me summer work for who knows what reason. **

**Now to remind you, this story WILL be connected to Void Spirits, so watch out for both of them.**

**Now, review, review , and stay gold. **


	3. Training in the Morning

**I own nothing but this story**

Roxas stretched as he and his grandfather walked down to the edge of the island where the mansion was, in the early morning, munching on an apple as he did so. They had gotten up literally at the crack of dawn much to his displeasure and left to begin his training, so he was only half-awake. Still, they had a decent walk until they got to the edge and it was a nice sunny day in whatever place they were in.

The de-aged teen still couldn't believe what he was forced to go through the night before

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Roxas stared at the inside of the mansion with eyes stretched wide. "This is where you live? It's huge." The wooden walls stretched high above him as he stood inside, though the area in which he stood was surprisingly sparse. Light slanted in from the door and windows, but even it couldn't reach all areas of the room and chase out the shadows that hovered in the corners. The abode - at least from what he could see - was kept pristine clean. The grounds outside seemed to be well-kept, as well, with an expansive, beautiful forest that led up to the clean-cut clearing around the mansion._

_It wasn't as big as The Castle That Never Was, he admitted to himself, but it was still much larger than where he'd lived with Taki. _

_"__I suppose." Izuna stood just behind him; when he looked back, he saw the old man's face crinkled up in faint amusement. "Now, before you go to bed, there is a room I must show you."_

_His grandson just decided to follow him, since he did know best after all. The duo made their way through the awe aspiring corridors made of wood. This bought up the question on how wood of all things could survive for who knows how long, in the teenage brain of Roxas. '_There must be some kind of source stabilizing it.' _The blonde deuced in his head. From the teachings of Zexion, he did learn that there were different core sources that kept together, or at least, fueled certain places or things in every world. Through, it varies since each place has its own set of rules._

_Soon enough, the two Uchias stopped in one of the many huge rooms this home. It had a __large amount of tall books shelves, each packed with scrolls of different kinds, stood strong in the center of a varnished wooden room._

"_A library." Stated Roxas, eyes wide open, "Why did you bring me here now of all times?"_

_Izuna simply walked over to the nearest selves, took a black handled scroll in his hand, and tossed it over his shoulder. Out of reflex, Roxas leaned in and caught the scroll. He squinted his to see if there was anything particularly special on the outside of this scroll. Seeing none, his blue eyes traveled back up to his care-taker with a questioning look on his face. _

_Knowing what he was about to ask, the older Uchiha answered, "There is an old saying in this world: knowledge is power." Roxas mentally snorted, thinking it was way too cliché for teachers to say that but didn't comment on that as his adopted grandfather continued, "As a ninja, you must take the time to train yourself mentally as you would physically…Day or Night."_

_The younger Uchiha's jaw slightly dropped at the explaination and decided he didn't like one bit, "You meaning to tell me that I have to read scrolls just as much as I would train my body?"_

"_Well, if you want to dumb it down like that, then yes, yes you will."_

* * *

_Flashback end _

And read he did. For who knows how long in that library. It did give him a reason to be so grumpy this morning.

That and, once again, it was too EARLY for this. Or at least, in his yet-to-be ninja opinion.

Yawning, the spikey blonde stopped as soon as Izuna did by the ocean floor. His blue eyes stared at the water, how they stayed that way even after the transplant was a mystery. Though that's not the only thing that was reflected back, the water revealed he had bags under his eyes then turns back to his grandfather, "Can you remind me why we're up so early again?" He asked bluntly, rather being back in his bed.

"Well in case you've forgotten there's a whole world at stake and we must prepare you for any obstacle that comes your way."

"I'm eight old man, eight. Why do I have to deal with this at this point of my life?" Roxas questioned, visibly annoyed. Seriously, he was a kid. Granted he had the mind-set of a teenager, but still, who else in this god forsaken world had to deal with this crap?

Izuna scoffed at the lack of motivation, "Oh please. Back in my day, I was forced to learn how to make weapons at when I was your age and you didn't hear me complaining." He stated, making Roxas want roll his eyes but was too tired to do so at this time of day.

"Oh give me a break, will ya? At least I don't have to deal with the stuff you had to do in your childhood, if you could actually call it that." Was his response.

The older Uchiha rubbed his temples with his free hand, already feeling a midgrade coming on. This boy wasn't going to make it easy for him, was he? "We are not here to discuss my childhood boy, remember?" Izuna reminded his grandson before raising his cane, "If we're done with the petty talk, let's get started shall we?" He brought his cane down with great force, causing the ocean floor in front of the two to spilt in half.

That action made Roxas' jaw drop. If he wasn't fully alert before, NOW he was. How was the old man able to show such strength so easily? This was insane! Then again, he survived this long in life and is who knows how old. So it shouldn't be so surprising that was capable of doing such a feat. But still…

The ancient ninja simply glanced at his grandson and smirked, he still got it. However, as much as he enjoyed Roxas' gawking face there was work to be done, "No time to be shocked my boy." Izuna said while snapping his fingers, getting the younger Uchiha out of his trance, "We have much to do with so little time, so we must make haste." With that said, he began to walk towards his destination, with his grandson right behind him, through the split ocean.

Passing through wet ground, the former Nobody looked from side to side and marveled at his grandfather's handy work. How he was managing to keep the ocean split as they walked through was beyond him, _'Curiouser and curiouser_._' _Was all he could think at the moment until noticing where they were going. Looking over Izuna's shoulder, Roxas saw their destination and was both amazed and shocked at what he was seeing. It was one of the bigger islands of the place they were in. The kind of land you would see near a resort.

After a short while, the two came onto the coast of their destination and as soon as they stepped onto the land, the split ocean behind them fused back into one, resulting to an even more confused Roxas, making him turned to the one responsible.

"Hey old man, how'd you do that?" He asked with true curiosity.

Izuna simply patted his grandson on the head," I'll tell you when you're older." He promised before going on the trail he set for them.

"That's what they all say." Grumbled Roxas as he soon followed the older man to his training spot.

Soon enough, they stopped inside a very green forest full of nature, except for, well, the animal part. Despite that, it was much more vast and lush than the forest in Twilight Town near the old mansion. Roxas could easily see this place as being one of his favorite in this world. Sadly, he had to stop his observation of the area when his grandfather spun to meet him dead in the eye, his onyx color turning serious.

"Welcome to your official training ground Roxas." Izuna declared in an all business tone, "For the next few years and possibly for the rest of your life, this is where you will be polishing your chakra, mastering your jutsus, honing your skills, etc. This will be the place where will learn the ways of a shinobi."

Roxas gulped at that statement. In his mind, that was a fancy way of saying, 'Welcome to hell'. It was obvious that this training wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Still, true strength will never come to anyone unless hard work is involved.

A cruel, small smirk appeared on his grandfather's face when he saw the younger boy's expression. Knowing he knew that about the torture he was going to put Roxas through in order to make him strong, '_I'm going to enjoy this.'_ he thought wickedly but continued on without any of his dark thoughts leaking into his voice, "Now before we begin, you must know the basis of every single jutsu in existence; charka. Do you remember it from some of the scrolls I gave you?"

Roxas nodded. After all, he spend the night before cramming loads of info in his head…which resulted in him crashing head first into exhaustion. Though can you really blame him? I mean using every cell of the body just to use the first half of chakra? This crap sounded a lot more complicated than using magic.

Oh well, its how this world worked, right?

Luckily, because he was a Nobody in the past life, who were capable of learning far faster than humans, he was able to finish all the piles of scrolls-or books as he liked to call them- allowing Roxas to replay the part of the information that was actually important from what he read, through his lips, "Chakra involves using the physical energy as well as the spiritual energy of a person's being. In order to use jutsus, one must the molding of the physical present in every cell of the body in order to use the physical side and the spiritual side gained from exercise and experience." He explained.

Izuna nodded to confirm he was right, "That is correct. However action speaks louder than words. In order to do any technique, you must learn how access your charka. Now, dig deep within yourself and focus on the spiritual and physical energies there." Roxas nodded. With last night's cram session and Nobody-like mind, he was able to memberize all the hand signs used for jutsus in order to perform said jutsus.

Without another second, the young blonde crossed his index and middle fingers from both hands and focused the chakra within himself, similar in the way he focused on magic in his past. Except, well, with the physical part along with spiritual this time. But not much of a difference, right?

Izuna decided he would need some in encouragement in case his grandson would lose his patience; after all, it was a virtue, "Now don't worry. You're a young beginner, so it may take some time-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence, when a bright blue light erupted from Roxas giving him a pure blue aura and also causing his grandfather to fall on his old back.

Ignoring the pain in his aged back, Izuna looked in awe at how fast his grandson channeled his chakra. Even at such an early time, he know that it truly was going to be a pleasure training his grandson.

Or in this case, put him through hell.

After a few minutes, Roxas' charka died down, leaving him with a smug look on his face, "Now what was that about being patient?"

Izuna simply got back up with the help of his cane and scowled at the smug kid, "Don't get you get cocky now my boy. You've only started the basis of your training. "He claimed but did nothing to diminish the arrogant smile on Roxas' face.

Oh, how he's going enjoy knocking him down a few steps.

"Now, before we even begin with anything else, you must master these three basic techniques; the **Henge (Transformation)**, the **Kawarimi**** (Body Replacement)**, and finally the **Bunshin** **(Clone Technique)**. This, are without question, the most basic justsus that even students at the ninja academy can master." He ordered his grandson. Then, without any warning, he began to walk off to another, completely different trail his away from Roxas. This made said boy panic at the action.

"W-Wait! You aren't going to help me?"

Without even looking over his shoulder, Izuna answered, "You don't need me for this. In addtion to your readings last night on them, how you use each jutsu is in the name. Besides, your smart right?" He claimed with a mocking tone at that last part. Roxas could swear that he was smirking as he walked away.

His blue eyes narrowed and his mouth formed scowled at this injustice. He'll show that old man! He'll show him real good. Deciding to get revenge later, Roxas chose to focus on the matter at hand in his next step of training.

'_No matter on long it takes.' _Roxas swore to himself before starting his training.

* * *

"…Well that was fast." Mused the blonde as he scratched the back of his head in pleasant surprise on the easiness .

Apparently, learning these three jutsus was not as hard as he thought. It seems he had a knack for them, even without instruction from others. Then again, from what grandpa said, these were the easiest jutsu to learn, at acamdy so naturally they were a walk in the park. It would be wise for him to not be arrogant.

Well, at least not yet.

The blue-eyed Uchia blinked causing sweat to hit his eye. Now that he thought of it, it was really hot in this particular morning. He could go for some sea salt ice cream right now…

"No! Bad Roxas! You can't have ice cream so early in the day." He reprehanded himself. His mother taught him about how your supposed to eat a nutrientous breakfast in the morning to have a headstart in the morning and all the tipical junk parents say to their children to make their kids do what , but like a good boy, Roxas was wiling to follow his mother's wishes… even if she was dead now.

Anyways, it was time for the blonde to get his grandfather and shock him at the fast progress he was making quickly. But just what was the fastest way to do so?

Roxas took a step forward only for his foot to lay on something hard instead of soft grass. He looked below to see it was a rock to cause the miscomfort. Suddenly, a playful grin broke out on the ex-Nobody with a miscrevious glint in his eye, "I think I've found a way how." He said dangerously before bending down to pick up the rock.

The mentally teenage boy turned right to the direction his guardian walked off to, streched his arm as if he was throwing a football and launched the rock.

Knowing he had little time, Roxas preformed a the nessicary hand-seals needed for this wicked yet genuis idea and disappeared in a cloud brust, only to leave behind the rock he just threw in place of him.

* * *

"If you disapprove of this my child…then please forgive me." Izuna whispered softly while looking down in what looked like guilt. His posture hunched, as though he was ashamed of himself. Below him was what looked a gravestone that had a name craved in it.

Looking back up, he silently observed the forest clearing he made the grave in and hummed in satisfaction. This part of the island had a great arc of clear grass with the surrounding trees in an arc of their own making this the ideal setting for any kind of grand occasion.

The eldest Uchia alive sighed somberly, pretty confident that his daughter would outright _not _approve of what he was doing at the moment. Turing her son into a trained, cold stone, harden ninja. Though, Izuna knew, no matter what Taki thought, that his teachings were necessary in order for her son to survive in this world.

And save it.

Izuna looked up from his thoughts, to the sun, and began to ponder on what Roxas was doing at the other side of this forest at the moment. He knew that the techniques he was attempting to learn were the most basic of them all. Even if he did read the scrolls "I wonder how's the boy doing, so far." He mused to himself.

His answer came in the form of what looks like a small rock soaring high above him.

Of course, he was about to question how the rock was flying up there, until it, all of a sudden transformed in a puff of smoke.

The rock transformed into non other than Roxas who, was at the moment, air-born and was heading towards. Naturally, any old person who saw their young grandchild in the mid-air would nearly get a heart-attack because, well, they were old and all. Luckily, Izuna managed to calm himself down before his grandson landed.

Speaking of his grandson, Roxas felt himself free falling in the air as he reached towards the earth quicker and faster with each second. On the side note, he did manage to freak out his care-taker as that was the plan. Ha, that'd teach that old man to ditch his student!

Sadly, that victory was short lived when the younger Uchia came crashing down, into the green, lush grass. He skitted across the land almost painfully, but luckily, he didn't throw the rock too high, thus making his crash landing not so hurtful. Thankfully, he didn't hit the stone that had what looked like flowers around it.

The blonde's body finally stopped rushing through dirt, just right behind his wide-eyed grandfather who turned to where he landed, which wasn't far from himself. Roxas quickly got up and began to clean himself, '_Shake it off Roxas, just shake it off_.' He thought to himself. He took a lot more pain than this in his past life, so obviously it wouldn't hurt him that badly. There was also the fact that, with all the knowledge and skills he had obtain in his past life, he could have landed on his feet easily and gracefully, but didn't for two reasons:

One, that would have brought up suspicions from his ancient shinobi of a grandfather and he really didn't feel like explaining his past life at the moment, and two, his body was de-age, so he doubt that he could pull off any of those stunts he did during his time as a Nobody…yet.

Finally finishing cleaning himself of the dirt, Roxas turned his head to the side to see Izuna's mouth still slightly agape.

An eyebrow was raised by the young blonde at the expression. He knew that his awesomeness was shocking at such an young age, but this was over doing it just by a little bit much in the boy's opinion.

Roxas simply jogged to where his grandfather was standing in shock, raised his hand and literally snapped his grandfather out of his surprise with his fingers. It worked as the older Uchia was snapped out of his shock and looked back at his grandson, still with a little disbelieve.

"Well…I certainly didn't see that coming." Admitted Izuna quietly. Really, he hadn't expected that to happen. Using a **Kawarimi **to substitute a moving object with one's self? Ingenuis! In addition to being able to master the three basic techniques in such a short time, faster than his own expectations. Well, its only the beginning, so he shouldn't be getting too impress. Plus, it was still morning time and was too early for excitement at his _way _old age.

Roxas just put his hands in his pockets and smiled a bit, "But being unpredictable is good, isn't it?" Izuna nodded in agreement.

"That is very true. If your enemy doesn't expect the unexpected in battle, then victory is yours for the taking. Just remember to not make that mistake." He advise, satisfied at the furious nodding he was getting from his grandson.

That was actually how Roxas lost his fight against his other, Sora. He didn't expect the latter's Keyblade to be re-summon from his own weapon and back to its master's hand. Honestly, he was too shocked to even make an next move.

Pushing his thoughts out of memory lane, the blonde finally noticed the gravestone right next to his grandfather that was covered in flowers. He looked behind the old man, tippie-toeing, to see who that gravestone was for. He widened his eyes when he saw whose name on it.

The son of the last female Uchia was forced to swallow a lump while holding back his tears at the sight he was be holding. He walked closer to it, passing by Izuna, until he was right in front of the gravestone. His eyes specifically were on the words that was craved on the stone.

TAKI UCHIA

It was a perfect circle of sakura petals surrounding the stone and the golden rays of sunlight shining from above enhanced the overall effect… It was like a circle of God.

"I decided to bury her here." Izuna began to explain to Roxas as he walked up closer to the you grave as well, "I thought this place would be perfect for Taki and allow her to rest in peace now that her son is being taken care of. No wars… no ninjas… no death."

"So this…is where Mom is buried?"

Roxas could feel Izuna's eyes as he glanced down at him, and could almost hear the sad smile in his voice when he responded. "Yes. I felt it would be appropriate."

Roxas couldn't help agreeing. The grave was fairly isolated, but surrounded by flowers and natural beauty. Something twisted inside him as he stared at the small headstone, outlined by the sunset. A wispy smile crossed his face at the same moment that his eyes began to burn. "Yeah." He responded simply

For a few moments, the two stood silently side by side, staring at the modest grave. Izuna backed away, probably, as far as Roxas knew, to go and prepare for training.

The former Nobody decided to remain a while longer. Training would start soon enough, and once it did, he'd probably be too busy to think about his mother much. _At least…she _has _a grave._ He bent down in front of it, touching a hand on the name engraved on the front. _Thanks, Mom. Maybe I'll see you again one day._

He choked back a sob, biting his lip, though he did nothing to stop the tears.

It seemed an eternity before Izuna returned, in a quiet voice asking, "Roxas?"

The boy stood, wiping his eyes. "I'm fine. Are we ready to continue?"

"The question is not if 'we' are ready to continue, but if 'you' are."

"Yeah."

"Good. Then come with me."

Roxas started to follow, stopping only briefly to look back at Taki's grave. _I'll get stronger. No one who I care about is going to die ever again._ With a firm nod, he hurried after his grandfather.

"The one thing you must absoultely master in the world of ninja, Roxas," Izuna instructed, "is chakra control."

Roxas blinked up at him but nodded for him to continue, wondering where he was going with this.

"In the most basic sense, chakra is an energy created when two other energies, those being spiritual and physical, are melded together. This chakra can then be manipulated in order to use special techniques, or do things that would under normal circumstances be considered impossible. For example…" Izuna scanned the clearing, eyes falling onto a large, sturdy trunk. Lifting a finger to point to it, he said, "Walking up a tree."

Roxas eyed it, an odd, nostalgic smile twitching on his lips. "Or running up a building."

"Yes, I suppose that could count, as well."

Roxas stood. "This shouldn't be a problem, then."

He jumped to his feet, heedless of Izuna's warnings as he charge towards the tree. Jumping up, he planted a foot on the trunk.

His momentum carried him only a short distance before he found himself crashing back to the ground.

He coughed, trying to regain his breath as he lay winded on the ground, his eyes closed. The light that dappled his vision was replaced by shadow, and his eyes slid open to see Izuna standing over him. "Are you ready to sit and listen?"

Roxas sat up, mumbling a "Yeah" while rubbing the back of his head. '_I don't get it; I could do this before. Why can't I now?', _he thought before remembering that was his old body. His current body was de-age, meaning his badassness decreased as well...meaning he can't pull off most of the stunts he did during his time as a Nobody.

Well, doesn't that realization suck?

Izuna cleared his throat and his grandson's thoughts. "In any case, walking up a tree involves focusing chakra into the bottom of your feet. It cannot be too much or too little; it must be the exact amount. You did read about tree climbing, right?"

"I read some of some it. But not much." He responded, '_At least I read about it last night. I'd hate to be going into this completely blind.'_

"Then _now _you may begin."

Roxas stood, eyeing the tree with new care. '_Okay. So let's try this.'_ He focused, channeling chakra to the bottom of his feet. He jumped towards the tree, feet out to slam into the wood and bark.

He wobbled upon hitting the tree, but managed to remain clinging to its surface. With a hesitant grin he lifted a foot to move his way up.

And promptly fell off the tree.

"Too little chakra!" Izuna called.

_Then I'll use more._ Focusing more into the soles of his feet, he again launched himself at the tree.

The bark splintered and cracked around the area of impact, and he found himself launched away from the tree.

"Too much!"

Roxas puffed out a sigh of exasperation, channeling less into his feet and trying again, only to end up sliding off the tree and listening to Izuna call to him to channel more.

The cycle continued for what seemed an eternity, with Roxas finding he was either channeling to much or too little chakra, and Izuna calling out which he was doing. Eventually, exasperated, Roxas looked over his shoulder and asked plaintively, "Can you leave and let me do this on my own?"

Izuna raised an eyebrow. "But I am your teacher; therefore, I should be here to guide you."

"You're also my grandfather," Roxas retorted, "and should support my decisions. Sometimes, at least."

Izuna snorted. "Well, if you're inclined to believe that you can do better on your own, I suppose I'll let you see how it goes."

The adopted Uchiha winced at his grandfather's tone, wondering if he might have hurt his feelings. He shook the thought out of his mind. _There's no time for that now._ Sitting down and closing his eyes, he tried to think back to his battle with Riku in The World Never Was. _I ran up a building to meet him then. How did I do that?_ He'd already garnered that chakra was something specific to this world, and not the ones he was used to; however, if he managed to figure out how he was able to perform this act before, he might be able to figure out a way to apply it here.

_Magic._ In his mind, it was the only logical explanation. '_Some sort of gravity spell, then? Or wind?'_ He frowned in thought. If it _was _magic, he'd have had to used it without realizing it. Which was possible, considering the state he'd been in, but it also seemed unlikely, as magic usually needed a way to be transferred.

_'Mom…what would you have done?'_

A wave of sadness washed over him as he thought of Taki. At the same time, a wry, hollow laugh pried its way from his lips. _She'd probably scold me for sitting around moping._

The image of his mother's killer flashed through his mind, and his sad humor hardened into resolve harder than steel. _I _will not _let anyone I care about die again._ His eyes slid open and he stood, looking the tree over. '_Maybe I don't have magic this time, but I do have my will.'_ Focusing, he channeled chakra into his feet and dashed towards the tree.

His feet slid down the side, but, thankfully, stopped before he'd reached the bottom. Hesitatingly, he took a few steps up the side of the tree, his legs shaking as he started his way up.

The traction between his feet and the tree disappeared, and he slipped, releasing a cry of alarm as he tumbled back to the ground. Pushing himself back up, he stared intently at the tree, pausing to try and go over what he'd done. _Maybe I should try channeling more chakra?_ Inhaling deeply, he did so and jumped for the tree again.

This time a few splinters exploded from the point of impact, and he wobbled, but remained on the tree. He took a deep breath to steady himself. '_Okay, so maybe if I try lessening the amount of chakra while I'm on the tree?'_ He focused in on it, trying to slowly pull away the chakra without taking too much.

He ended up failing in that regard and tumbled back down.

His eye twitched as he launched himself back to his feet, crouching and, grinding his teeth, repeating the process.

This time he was sent flying off the tree. He flew backwards, landing on the ground with a cry.

"That seems like it was counter-productive. But perhaps what you were trying before was a good idea."

Roxas tilted his head back, seeing Izuna standing just on the edge of the tree line. "Didn't you leave?"

"I did. But I came back to see how you were doing."

"Not as well as I'd hoped I'd be."

Izuna eyed him a few moments, then made a motion with his hands. "Stand up."

Roxas obeyed, quirking an eyebrow at his adopted grandfather and deciding it'd be better to do as he was told, for the moment.

Izuna guided him back to the tree. "I want you to channel chakra into your feet again; however much you think is correct. Then try walking up it once more."

Roxas nodded an assent, eyeing him curiously as he obeyed. He placed one foot against the trunk of the tree, then, slowly, lifted the other.

He let out a cry of alarm as he started to fall, but found himself caught at the shoulders. "Brace your legs against the tree. I'll hold you up." He nodded at Izuna's words, lifting his sliding feet so that he was suspended horizontally above the ground. "Now channel chakra into them. Slowly." Chakra flowed towards his feet, swarming around the soles. He scrunched up his face in concentration, trying to control the amount that began to seep in.

The wood began to splinter and break. "Too much. Pull some back."

Roxas swallowed, feeling frustrated by the excess of concentration, but began to slowly draw back some of the excess chakra. "Do you think you have it?"

Roxas nodded, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"Then let's test it."

Izuna released his grip on Roxas's shoulders. The blond-haired boy wobbled, slipping a short distance down the tree, but otherwise managed to remain on the broken wood.

"Good. Now, try channeling a small amount more into your feet and stepping forward."

His foot lifted as he focused his chakra. The wood creaked and wailed when he set his foot down, some of the area warping beneath it, but it didn't reject him.

"A little bit less with your next step."

He sucked in a deep breath and obeyed as he took his next step. It slid only slightly, though it brought on a brief wave of panic.

"Good! You're getting closer. A tiny bit more."

His next step found him not sliding, nor finding the wood resisting him. Instead he managed to remain firmly rooted to the tree. A tired grin of triumph crossed his face, and he lifted a foot to take his next step. It remained as solid as the last had, and he intended to continue forward.

Intended, that is, until he lost his focus and found his feet slipping out from under him, his back once again meeting the ground.

"Perhaps we should break for lunch."

Roxas could only nod an agreement.

* * *

Roxas ate his lunch slowly, absently playing with his chopsticks as Izuna ate nearby him. He sighed, lowering his food. '_Am I ever going to be able to do this? _Can _I?'_ He had fought many times over the course of his existence, or inexistence, as it were. He'd mastered the use of the Keyblade and the magic it brought. But that was something he'd known how to do, almost instinctively, because he was Sora's Nobody.

The idea irked him, in a way. Before, everything he was stemmed directly back to Sora. He didn't have an existence or individuality; he was simply a Nobody who happened to get lucky and inherit the abilities of a Keyblader. Still, he never realized how difficult it would be for him to learn skills without that advantage. He was sincere in his desire to become stronger and protect those he cared about; what he found troubling was his own ability to do so. Or lack thereof.

He looked around where they sat with a sad sort of gaze. They were just outside the mansion, resting in the grass. A slight breeze blew by, ruffling the green strands and Roxas's hair. The area around them was peaceful compared to the turmoil that currently warred in the former Nobody's heart.

"Is something the matter?"

Roxas started at Izuna's voice. "No, it's just…" he trailed off. "I guess I'm just starting to feel overwhelmed by this."

"Overwhelmed how?"

Roxas snorted, thinking about what he'd been through and how impossible it would be for him to explain it in a way that made sense. "You wouldn't understand."

"You may be surprised."

"Trust me; you wouldn't."

He could feel Izuna's eyes on him for a long time, raising the hair along the back of his neck. "Everyone, no matter who they are, suffers from doubt at some point and time. What you must learn is how to overcome your doubt. All new things are difficult at first; once you've spent some time in them, they become old things, and really, that doesn't sound so scary, does it?"

Roxas gave him a wry smile. "Maybe not." The older Uchiha nodded, his eyes warm.

_'Eyes.'_ "Hey, Grandpa, there's something I've been needing to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"How come you still have eyes if you gave them to your brother?"

Izuna chuckled, unfazed by the question. "I told you I had a healing factor, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-" _Was it really that simple?_ He left his question hanging, eyeing Izuna curiously to see if he'd respond, but the old man simply continued with his meal, unperturbed.

Instead, Roxas ended up blurting out another question. "What was my mother like? As a kid, I mean."

Izuna started, a sadness washing over his gaze at the sudden question. Then he smiled, a melancholic sort of expression that lifted his cheeks and touched his eyes. "Taki could be a handful, I'll admit. She had a penchant for finding trouble, whether or not she was actually looking for it." He shook his head. "One time she managed to convince of few of the other children to go on their own personal mission against the Senju. The clan was sent into a panic." He chuckled. "They needn't have worried; the children ended up getting scared by strange noises and running back."

"Strange noises?"

"Would you believe chickens?"

The image was so absurd that Roxas couldn't help but laugh. After a few moments, Izuna joined him.

"She was always somewhat energetic, but as she grew, she matured out of her trouble-making habits. For the most part." His expressions softened. "But she always had a very kind soul; that was why I wanted so badly for her to leave. She would've hated to have seen all the pain and bloodshed."

"Yeah."

It seemed like Izuna was finished talking, and Roxas was content to drop the subject. They finished their lunch in silence.

Izuna stood and brushed himself off. "I'll take the dishes back, and then we'll continue your training."

He acted before Roxas could protest, scooping up the materials used in their outing and heading back to the mansion. Roxas watched him go, then leaned back on his hands, sighing quietly as he stared into the sky. For a few sparse moments he let his mind go blank, choosing not to think about anything in particular.

The sound of footsteps brought him back to the present. Turning his head, he saw Izuna striding towards him, something held carefully in his hands. "What's that?"

Izuna knelt down beside him, unwrapping the cloth and revealing a few scraps of paper. "I think it's time that we analyzed your chakra nature."

"Analyzed my chakra nature?"

"Yes. You see, every shinobi has an elemental affinity, the main five being Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. It is through these affinities that we are able to utilize ninjustsu."

Roxas scrutinized the paper. "And these will help determine mine?"

"Yes. Take one." Roxas picked up a piece, still uncertain. "This paper is made from special wood, which is gathered from a tree grown with chakra. Channel some of your chakra into it; the way the paper reacts to your chakra will determine which element you are naturally aligned to."

The adopted Uchiha glanced at his grandfather curiously, then obeyed, remembering his training with the tree and trying to carefully channel some of his chakra into the paper.

What happened almost made him drop the scrap in surprise. The paper grew oddly moist in his hand, then proceeded to become wrinkled and cracked. It cut itself in two, then exploded finally into flame, burning up until nothing remained but ash. "Wh-what does that mean?" He asked, wide-eyed at the small spectacle.

Looking at Izuna, he realized the old man looked as shocked as he was. "But that's…" He shook his head, handing him another piece of paper. "Here. Try again."

_'Did something go wrong?'_ Frowning, he obeyed. The process repeated itself, though he was more prepared for it this time.

Izuna sat back, rubbing his temple and mumbling something under his breath. "Grandfather?"

"Sometimes," Izuna began slowly, "a person will have more than one affinity because of a **K****ekkei Genki** **(Bloodline Limit)**. However, I've never seen something like this before."

"Something like what?"

"You have a natural affinity for four different elements: Water, Lightning, Wind, and Fire."

Roxas absorbed the information, eyes widening as he labeled spells he'd used with similar properties to the elements. '_Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Fire. Could using those spells in the past have affected my chakra?'. _Well, it would explain how he obtained four out of the five main elements of this world, when apparently the average shinobi only had two. Then again, he was far from average when it came to the strangeness his life held, which just means he's _not _going to be an average ninja of this world.

"It appears this could be more difficult than I originally thought."

Now _that _was an understatement.

* * *

**Whoa, now that really took a while. Now first and for most, I thank Cori Shadowfang for writing about the last half of this chapter. If it wasn't for her, then I'd be screwed. So thank you.**

**Secondly, since Kingdom Hearts originated from Japan, then Roxas will of course, know Japanese. **

**So, if you all have any questions, put it in a review, or P.M. me. Either way, it'll make me feel good to know that some people read my story. **

**Until next time, stay gold ya'll. **


	4. NEWS!

THE CHAPTER BEFORE HAS BEEN UPDATED!

Soon enough, this message will be replaced by chapter 4 of this story. Please review the Shinobi of Twilight! It's suppose to be Void Spirits equal people! And don't forget my Legend That Never Was story, review that too.

So…yeah, until the next chapter :)


End file.
